dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Boundless Dragons
The Five Boundless Dragons are a group of five primordial beings that exist outside the universe. While their true natures are formless embodiments of universal principles, they have been seen with the forms of powerful Dragons. Their power extends far beyond those of Gods, holding complete control over their own respective aspects. That being said, their power over aspects outside their governing are greatly limited. They are to Gods what Gods are to humanity: lords and creators. History In a void beyond conception and reason where everything and nothing has been or ever will be lied five shapeless beings who held absolute power over the foundations of universal creation: Time, Space, Creation, Destruction, and Paradox. These are The Five Boundless Dragons who sprouted into their conceptualization from a chain reaction beginning with Paradox. From Paradox spawned Space, for everything must start with a fallacy; from Space spawned Time, for time must have something to act upon in order to exist; from Time spawned Creation, for time must flow in order for creation to take hold; from Creation spawned Destruction, for all creations must reach an inevitable end. Floating within their realm of nonsense, the five found their existence to be dull: nothing to do, nothing to talk to but themselves, nothing to watch. For what could be considered countless eons, the five fiddled around with their powers in their domain until Paradox had an idea: putting their powers together in hopes of lightening up a dull existence. The other four Dragons agreed and played along with Paradox's idea. First came Space, who used its power to create an ever expanding patch of pitch-black void. The patch decorated the infinite expansions of their domain. Space used its power to induce immense chaos within the inky-blackness, weakening the stability of the void with massive reserves of completely stagnant, yet quickly growing energy. The skeleton of the universe was created. Next came Time, who used its power to create universal laws and constants that combatted the chaotic stillness of the black void. The still energies in the void were forced into motion, creating an orderliness by dispersing the mayhem evenly across its expansions. The systems of the universe were created. Next came Creation, who used its power to manipulate the products of Time and Space to create magnificent celestial bodies: planets, meteoroids, stars, galaxies, nebulae. Using more of its power, Creation gave birth to life in the forms of energy bearing a form of weak conscience; these were the early models of Gods. The cells of the universe were created. Next came Destruction, who used its power to render the products of Time and Space dust until a balance between nothingness and somethingness was found. It then used its power to weaken select energy masses and place a form of death clock upon the affected. The energy masses cursed by Destruction were what would become the mortal species of the universe. The balance of the universe was created. Creation and Space worked in tandem to create a destination for the energy masses cursed to death within the void: pocket dimensions. From their efforts, Heaven, Hell, and the Dimensional Gap between the corporeal and noncorporeal realms were created. Time and Destruction worked in tandem to set the death countdowns into motion. Alongside that, they placed such a timer on the void they had created, reducing it to an absolute nothing once the countdown reached its end; erasing its very base existence. The end of the universe was created. Creation '''and '''Time worked in tandem to create the process of growth and development. From their efforts, stars and galaxies were able to grow in size and energy as time went by. The progression of the universe was created. Destruction and Space worked in tandem to create zones where all scrapped matter and energy would be rendered naught but an energy singularity to make room for more of existence. From their efforts, black holes were created. The storage units of the universe's energy were created. Space and Time worked in tandem to create zones where all energy would be generated without the need of the fives' intervention to balance out the condensing of matter and energy by black holes, resulting in illusive white holes stationed at the edges of the universe. The generators of the universe's energy were created. Creation and Destruction worked in tandem to create the idealized center of the universe, of which all things are drawn to. Once all of existence was enveloped in the center, it would burst outwards in a violent flash of energy: the theoretical Big Bang. The recycling of the universe's matter and energy was created. Now existed a primordial universe. It existed on strict precepts that were impossible to overcome. Energy masses died, condensed, or were removed from existence while others were made to replace them. Time flowed closer and closer to the universe's death timer while the universe recycled itself over and over until that inevitable erasure. Space spread its chaos further outwards, enlarging the void even further. Last came Paradox, who crafted an empty husk and placed it within the void before placing itself within its creation. It dispersed impossibility, possibility, existence, and nonexistence within the systems and structure of the universe. The power of Paradox invoked violent, unexplainable changes. The death timer of the universe reached zero in an instant. Instead of utterly erasing itself, the universe merely purged and renewed itself to set the Big Bang parallel to the universe's end. Time branched about into infinite alternative branches, changing about the course of the universe within each. Life gave birth to creation and creation gave birth to life without the aid of Creation itself, allowing the universe to repopulate and create more matter from the abundant energy without supervision. Destruction's curse spread throughout the products of life and the celestial bodies made by Creation. Space continued to expand, yet not expand at the same time: creating a gradually increasing chaos as energy was confined within a Boundary. Now existed the finalized universe. Time, Space, Creation, and Destruction came down to their creations in the forms of mighty reptilian creatures that would later be known as Dragons and bestowed upon the renewed energy masses some of their own power. Some gained the powers of Creation, some gained the powers of Destruction, some gained the powers of Space, some gained the powers of Time, some even gained a fine mixture of two or more of their powers. Some, however, were less fortunate and were lucky to get even a scrap of one power. The hierarchy of the universe was created. Paradox, being the oldest and most powerful of the five, had to refrain from gifting their creations its power. Gifting such power to their creations would bring about the complete unraveling of the universe; so it refrained from meddling with the universe, only watching from afar. As time passed, space condensed, creation sprouted, and destruction reigned, Gods came forth and forged the universe from there on with the power bestowed upon them by what could be considered their own Gods. From there, the tales of creation and how the universe came to be began; but The Five Boundless Dragons and their efforts were forgotten by all but the most gifted of their creations: the chief deities. To those deities, they were known by the names of Gods endowed with the most power from each respective creator: Creation was named Viracocha, Destruction was named Surtr, Time was named Zurvān, and Space was named Khaos. Paradox, however, never donated any of its power or even shown its presence to its creations; despite this, the Gods named this unseen being Abraxas. Members Paradox Often called Abraxas or The Senseless Paradox Dragon of ImPossiblility and NonExistence (SPD'OIPANE to some). It is the oldest and arguably the most powerful of The Five Boundless Dragons. Paradox is a being that defies all sense and reason, in a way defying even itself. While it doesn't necessarily govern any aspect of the universe, its mere presence warps concepts and structures in the most unreasonable ways that force the universe to work its way back to its primordial state much like a body struck with an illness. It, as its name implies, is the embodiment of paradoxes and all other forms of contradictions. Despite its power, it doesn't seem to be able to manifest itself in the universe: at least without aid. Its Dragon form has never been seen by the eyes of Gods or mortals, leaving it a mystery. Space Often called Khaos or The Endless Void Dragon of Space and Dominion Over Mayhem (EVD'OSADOM to some). It is the second oldest of The Five Boundless Dragons, but is generally considered the most aloof of the five. Space governs the black void and chaos itself by manipulating the release and flow of energy and the expanses of the void itself. It is responsible for the empty space of the universe and the very existence of energy itself. Its Dragon form takes the shape of an immense, pitch-black Western Dragon adorned with the cosmos large enough to envelope the Underworld, Heaven, the Human World, and the Dimensional Gap with just its hand, making it the largest Dragon to ever exist. With countless bright stars and cosmic swirls faintly illuminating its pitch-black body that seems to consume all light that touches it, it is as beautiful as it is terrifying. Its disposition is generally apathetic and fond of the simple despite it being the literal embodiment of the star-adorned void. It scoffs at the beautifully twinkling night sky in favor of a pitch black void, believing everything could hold more potential when untouched and blank. Time Often called Zurvān or The Ageless Cycle Dragon of Time and Dominion Over Order (ACD'OTADOO to some). It is the third oldest and third youngest of The Five Boundless Dragons, but is generally considered to be the most intellectual and advanced of the five. Time governs the sequence of the universe and the endless hypothetical branches sprouting from every action while being responsible for laws and constants of the universe themselves. Its Dragon form is a heavily mechanical Western Dragon reminiscent of bronze and gold clocks. Its mechanical structure is an enigma that far surpasses the complexity of any machine that has ever been or will ever be created. It is roughly the size of a modern skyscraper and bears several clock-like projections floating around its body that hold countless hands and countless numbers encircling the projections. Its disposition is generally highly attentive to the point of hyperactivity, a little on the kooky side, and intelligent; which makes sense since it monitors time and all its nigh infinite branches. Creation Often called Viracocha or The Soundless Reality Dragon of Creation and Dominion Over Life (SRD'OCADOL to some). It is the second youngest of The Five Boundless Dragons and is generally considered to be the most imaginative and flighty-headed of the five. Creation governs the physical and incorporeal forms within the void of the universe, from the galaxies to the ghosts of the deceased, and is responsible for the existence of life and all of its beautiful forms. All life and all beauty is derived from its boundlessly creative conscience. Its Dragon form is a majestic jade green Eastern Dragon adorned with beautiful golden rings more precious than any artifact, decorative armor stronger than any metal, white feathers purer than light itself adorning its head and tail, and pure white wings that put the beautiful wings of the Seraphim to shame. it is roughly the length of a large cruise ship with golden streaks of energy flowing from its body. Its disposition is rather absentminded, often getting caught up in imagining spectacular creation projects. It is also incredibly prideful to the point of vanity for both its appearance and creations. Destruction Often called Surtr or The Restless Ruin Dragon of Destruction and Dominion Over Death (RRD'ODADOD to some). It is the youngest of The Five Boundless Dragons and is, ironically, the calmest of the five normally. Destruction governs the inevitable undoing of all things in the universe with claws sharper than any blade, teeth more vicious than any beast, energy more overwhelming than any force, curses stronger than any magic, and breath that burns hotter than any star. It is also responsible for death and mortality in general. Its Dragon form is a black, necrotic Western Dragon adorned with jagged spikes all over its body and bright orange flames shining through its chest, mouth, eyes, and nose. It is the smallest Dragon of the five, being only as large as a modern college building. Despite this, it bears a tail far longer than the entire length of its torso and is tipped with a sharp blade at the end. Its disposition is rather "chill" and finds beauty in the destruction and death it is responsible for. When greatly provoked, it easily becomes the most terrifying and brutal of the five in terms of temperament and power. Trivia * The Five Boundless Dragons were given names by the Gods deriving from deities believed to hold the most of one Dragon's power. ** Abraxas (Paradox) derives from the deity in Gnosticism that is referred to as the "Great Archon." Its name equates to 365, the number of days in a year, and is the basis for the common magic word "abracadabra." It was considered God before the Abrahamic religions came into the fray. ** Khaos (Space) derives from the primordial void from Greek Mythology. Little information exists on this deity aside from the fact that it was the first thing to sprout into existence, gave birth to the other primordial deities, and was a key factor in the creation of the world. ** Zurvān (Time) derives from the deity in Zoroastrianism that governs the flow of time. In a branch of Zoroastrianism dedicated to its worship (Zurvanism), it birthed the deities Ahura Mazda and Ahriman, the Zoroastrian equivalents of God and Satan. ** Viracocha (Creation) derives from the supreme creator deity of Incan mythology. He created the planet and taught humanity what they know before heading West across the Pacific. After he left, lesser gods took over and began governing the world. ** Surtr (Destruction) derives from the fiery Jotunn that holds a major role in Ragnarok in Norse mythology. He is destined to lead his kin against the Aesir and Vanir and slay Freyr. Even in death, the flames he will spread will bring down Yggdrasil. * Paradox was originally going to be the only dragon, but the author decided that others would be necessary for story reasons. * While Space bears some similarities to the Infinity Dragon Ophis, the two share no ancestry. * The reason why Dragons hold such immense power is because most of them draw upon immense amounts of Destruction's power. Making Destruction, in a way, the progenitor of Dragon-kind. ** Ophis and the Great Red, however, are excluded from this listing for story purposes. * The themes the author imagines the five would have goes as follows: ** Paradox's theme, in the author's mind, would be Hades' Theme from Final Fantasy 14. ** Space's theme, in the author's mind, would be Shinryu's Theme from Final Fantasy 14. *** Shinryu is also a dragon associated with space and the void. ** Time's theme, in the author's mind, would be The Tycoon's Theme from Final Fantasy 14. *** The Tycoon is also a mech with time motifs and powers. ** Creation's '''theme, in the author's mind, would be Innocence's Theme from Final Fantasy 14. *** Innocence is also an angelic creature capable of creation. ** '''Destruction's '''theme, in the author's mind, would be Ravana's Theme from Final Fantasy 14. *** Ravana doesn't actually share many, if any similarities with '''Destruction. ** Yes, the author did deliberately search up OST's from the same game. *** The reasons why are unclear to even the author. ** Yes, the author might enjoy the Final Fantasy series. *** FFV is best FF. Notice * I'm just pitching this entire concept to see what people think about it. I may refine and/or change it every so often to see if I can make this any better so I can (maybe) use this for a story. As it is now, It is a rough draft at best. I want this to be some kind of creation story for the DXD universe since every pantheon exists here, making their original creation stories conflict a fair bit. Feel free to give me opinions on this concept. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Characters